Waige Against the Machine ist?
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: Happy has been hanging around with Paige and Walter a bit too often. And Paige wants to know why!


WAIGE AGAINST THE MACHINE-IST?

 **AN: I'm so intrigued by the upcoming episode 'Nuke Kids on the Block' that it spawned this little one shot. I took part of it directly from the first sneak peek. I can't tell if Walter _asked_ Happy to hang around? Or if they're in cahoots? But I hope the reason she's third wheeling is something like this...**

Walter was only washing dishes.

Why was that in any way attractive?

Paige paused on the stairs, watching and listening as Walter and Ralph cleaned up the kitchen after the improvised poverty soup she threw together for the team. The scene was such a normal, everyday domestic one, but it made her heart melt none the less. That man, right there next to her son, chatting about school and programming and scientific gobbledygook while they worked, gave them both a family and a place to belong.

And she adored him for that as well as for many, many other things.

In a little while she would be sure to show her love and gratitude to him. Her face heated as her mouth quirked up into a naughty smile. And she would give _him_ a show in the process.

After all, she'd promised he would see her naked again if he saved Jane Doe and her fawn. Paige always kept her promises. It was important in every relationship.

Now, if everyone would just take the hint and go home…

Ralph was already suppressing yawns, so she knew if the three of them watched ten minutes of a movie he'd be out like a light in no time. Or she and Walter could tuck him into the camper with his laptop and head upstairs…

Sylvester had already left, claiming an early council meeting, but Toby and Happy were still cuddled up together on the red couch. Paige knew she could throw a quick look at the behaviorist and he would catch the suggestion.

So she wandered over and performed an exaggerated yawn and stretch looking pointedly at Toby.

The shrink looked up smirking, one eyebrow raised.

"Sugar Plum," he intoned mockingly, addressing his wife while staring straight at Paige, "I think I hear my pajamas calling."

Happy patted his knee and said, "You better answer, then. Go ahead if you're ready. I have my truck. I'll catch up later." Before either Paige or Toby could say another word, the mechanic yelled toward the kitchen, "Hey, Walt! Ralph! There's a new episode of 'BattleBots' coming on!"

Ralph and Walter emerged from the kitchen together and flopped down on the sofa next to Happy, the three of them talking poor engineering and past failed attempts and they discussed ad nauseam all the features they would build on a battling robot if competing themselves. Then they started planning a possible Scorpion battle. Soon, Ralph was all fired up again and wide awake. At this rate he'd be up for hours.

Paige looked at Toby, frowning. He just shrugged and settled back.

Her plans for Walter would have to wait.

Swallowing her disappointment, she wandered back to the kitchen to see if they had any popcorn left. Paige figured she might as well make a bowl to share with everyone if they were staying.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Over the next ten days, Paige tried really hard not to let her mounting frustration show. She hated to be that 'needy' girlfriend, but it was getting ridiculous. She was going to have to say something.

One morning Walter followed her into the kitchen and said something about how nice it was to have a date before the daily grind started, giving her the perfect segue.

She gave him a sidelong look and a non-committal, "Mmm." Then she refocused on pouring milk into her mug of coffee.

With a slight frown, he asked, "You disagree?"

"We define the word 'date' differently. I see it as the two of us, a restaurant, a bottle of wine."

He crossed his arms and looked confused. "I see it as that too."

Paige snorted quietly. "If the recent past is any indicator, Happy would be at the table with us."

Wearing his signature disbelieving grin, he answered, "Not necessarily."

So Paige proceeded to list for him all the times Happy 'third-wheeled' on their dates. Then she told him she was going to discuss it with the mechanic. Like adults.

That's when Walter began to act cagey, advising her against it. He even stepped in front of her to block her path. Her boyfriend was protecting Happy's feelings over hers.

She tamped down her anger and promised they would talk about it later before she said something to Walter she might regret.

OXOXOXOXOXO

As predicted, the 'adult discussion' did _not_ go over well. Happy immediately leapt on the defensive and Paige left the conversation more irritated than before. Then they spent the day sniping at one another like kids fighting over a toy instead of _her_ boyfriend's time and attention.

What was Happy's deal?!

But all of that nonsense was forgotten when the mission went awry, like a good many of them are wont to do. The situation required the two of them working together to save the man she loved.

Much later at the garage, the two ladies of Scorpion were finally able to clear the air.

Happy walked up to Paige's desk where she was processing paperwork. "Hey, Waitress. Got a sec?"

Paige laid her pen on top of the form she was filling out and gave Happy her undivided attention. "Sure."

The younger woman looked all around the garage and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Not unlike Walter when he was struggling to put thoughts or feelings into words.

"I don't like change," Happy blurted just when Paige thought she would have to be the first to break the silence. "I had enough upheaval growing up."

Paige opened her mouth to reply, but Happy cut across her and continued. "Walter and I have been friends the longest out of all of us. We understand each other like no one else sometimes. And over the past few months, we've been spending less and less time together. I don't want to neglect one of the most important friendships of my life because we're all coupled up now."

Once again, Paige started to answer, but Happy interrupted, "That's not all."

Paige raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"I'm a little… protective. When Walt went down the rabbit hole? It was me who pulled him out. When he was about to be deported? I married him to keep him in the country. I'm there for him like he's there for me."

All Paige could do was nod in agreement before Happy went on, "The last year was hard on him. Not a lot of us acknowledged it at the time. But I knew. When you were hooked up with Tim then after Tim left and you were mad at Walter, he was in a bad way. Same goes for when he remembered space and fired you. He's happier now than I've ever seen him. For the moment. But if this all goes sideways like he's scared it's going to? He's never going to love someone like he does you, okay? So if you decide it's over… It will be… not good. I want him to know he's not alone. I'm never going anywhere."

Paige's jaw dropped. To say she was floored would be an understatement. She swallowed around the tightness in her throat and said, "You know I love him too, right?"

Happy frowned and added, "You gotta realize, he's never going to be easy."

"I tried easy. It didn't work out. It was boring and lifeless. And when have you known me to back down from a challenge? I'm tough in my own way."

"You gotta understand you can't threaten him with leaving anymore. You are _it_ for him. So if he's just a stop gap or a Mr. Right Now…"

"Happy, I'll be here for him. I'm staying. I promise."

The mechanic eyed Paige shrewdly up and down and ended with a hard stare. "You better. I guess I wouldn't appreciate it if you were always in the middle of Toby and me. I'll back off, okay? But you gotta let Walt and I hang out sometimes… if you guys don't have other plans."

"I'll make sure he has plenty of time for you and for the rest of the team too. Alright?" Paige's smile turned a bit wobbly and she stood up to pull the other woman into a stiff, awkward embrace. "And Happy?" She whispered, "Thanks for always looking out for him."


End file.
